Return Of The Century
by samantha-dean
Summary: Bella died. But now she is reincarnated as Isabella Fitzroy. She has no memory of her past and no memory of the Cullen's. But when Edward has her as a Biology partner, will he recognize her? And will he be able to save her from a new evil?
1. Alaska

**Return Of The Century**

**Prologue **

**I don't own Twilight sadly but i do own this story ! It was inspired by ' Reincarnated ' by Cinnamint Kitty. This story is not from the point of veiw of anybody as of yet. But Bella's dreams are from her point of view. Thank you for giving this story a chance !! **

_" MOM !! "_

_The pain filled shreak echoed through the trees, causing the loose water droplets to fall from _

_the tips of there delicate leaves._

_The scene that was visable could only be discribed as horrific. Blood coated every pore of the meadow. Chunks_

_of chared flesh lay scattered in the long grass: Fingers ... torso. It was a battle ground._

_In the middle of all this carnage, sat an angel. Her long hair scattered through the air by the a sudden breeze. _

_The child was beautiful. She had rich brown eyes and hair to pale skin seemed to shine in the dime light. She _

_wore a delicate white pleated babydoll dress with a silver glittery belt. A child so sweet and innocent looking had no place_

_in location filled with such death. _

_I could see that the child was crying. Her face filled with anguish. She had known the person._

_Others began to appear in the meadow, who also shared the look of sorrow for the remains, yet ... they shed no tears. The pixie like girl stepped forward and feel to her knees next to the child, pulling her into a tight embrace. They where family, she didn't know how she knew, she could just tell._

_Death of a Mother._

_Death of a Sister._

_Death of a Wife._

_The scene was getting darker now. The figures harder to make out. The last thing she saw before everything went black, was a _

_bronze scruffy haired boy collapsing across from the pixie and the child. His fingers touching the black flesh. _

_Then ..._

_" BELLA !!! "_

**Chapter One - Alaska.**

**2nd September, 2094**

Bright rays of sun filtered through the Lilac blinds of the second story bedroom belonging to sixteen year old Bella Fitzroy. It bounced from wall to wall then finally rested on her pale face. Her personal alarm clock, complete without annoying buzz.

Through the sleepy fog that was covering her mind, Bella suddenly remembered one was moving day. A day that had been dreaded since its first mention months before.

Bella made no attempt at get up. All she wanted to do was roll over and forget that she was leaving the beautiful state of Phoenix, the place she had been born and raised up till this point, for one of the coldest place on the planet. It was due to her fathers job that they had to relocate. He was Cheif of Police, at the local station. But after the cheif of Police in Wasilla went missing, a longtime friend of the family, he had immediately volenteered to take his place and lead the investigation.

Bella was lost in thought and hadn't even realized the door opening and a little blonde haired boy sneaking inside on his hands and knees. He crept round the boxes and to the foot of her bed, his small hands curling round the sheets, then .... he pulled. Bella tumbled out of the bed in a ball of blankets and pillows, shock written all over her face.

" CHARLIE !!! " She screamed as she wriggled out of the ball " GET OUT OF MY ROOM !! ".

Charlie giggled the typical six year old laugh and skipped happly from the room, but pausing in the door way " Mommy told me t'wake you up, you were sleeping like the deaf ! "

Bella sighed and got to her feet " Its sleeping like the dead, Charlie. "

" S'what i said ! " He replied " Mommy also said to get your keister downstairs, cuz we leaving in half an hour ! ".

" Okay. Well, tell mommy i'll be down in a minute. " Charlie nodded and left the doorway continuing his skip.

Bella laughed, for a six year old Charlie was extraordinarly grown-up. He remembered more things than most kides his age, he even understood most of the things he repeated. The downside of him being so grown-up ... He wanted to be treated like a grown-up. He even volenteered to drive the car to Alaska. The kid can't even reach the peddles. It was cute though, whatever he did.

With an ungraceful dash, Bella retrieved her brown boot-cut corduroys and green tanktop and topped it off a white embroidered peasant top. She didn't even care if it looked stylish, she had never really been one for style.

" Bella, Don't make me send Charlie back up there ! "

" Coming, Mom "

Bella sighed and looked round her room for the last time. This time tomorrow, she would be in Alaska and Phoenix, Arizona would be a memory.


	2. A Flash Of Fire

**Return Of The Century**

**Chapter 2 - Like A Flash Of Fire**

**This chapter contains parts of ' Twilight' which i do not own. **

**BPOV**

The journey from sunny Phoenix to Wassily was a long one. Eight restroom breaks, Seven dinner stops and a charming overnight

stay at the ' Lucky 8 Motel ' just off the Alaska Highway. It made a change from sleeping in the car ... Charlie cried almost the whole way.

When we eventually arrived at the new house it was snowing heavily. I saw it as an early warning. An early warning that this would be the weather conditions almost everyday.

I clambered out of the car, then stumbled my way up to the front door of the house. It was already open. My dad Christopher had went ahead of us with the movers, in order to get the house ready for our arrival. It was his stroke of genius.

Inside was beautiful, and surprisingly warm compared to the winter wonderland that was outside. Everything that had been taken from Arizona was now neatly arranged to fit the setting of the new house. I wondered for a second if Christopher had done this all himself, he was athletic after all. _Nah _my rational brain chirped in _he probably got the movers to help him. They where his friends after-all._

Charlie stumbled in nosily behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Poor little guy was exhausted. His eyes where red and puffy and his skin red and patchy to match. Dried tear tracks stained his face and his little lips pouted in such a way that he looked like a begging puppy.

" Bwa " he croaked " Can i s'weep with you tonight ? "

" Of course, you can buddy " I can't even begin to describe the smile that appeared on his chubby little face " But first you gotta go take your clothes box from the car and unpack it into your dresser. "

Charlie didn't even bother to reply. He shot right out to the car and began to pester Susan. He was so cute when he wasn't in ' annoy Bella mode '.

It had taken only two trips to get all my junk upstairs. My bedroom was second on the right next to the bathroom and directly across from Charlies room, Christopher had pre-allocated the rooms to us before we arrived. One of the best things about the room that i got was view from my window. Even in the darkness i could see a beautiful frozen lake surrounded by snowy tree's. It would be something to look forward to seeing in the mornings.

When i had finished unpacking my clothes, i swiftly pulled on a pair of patchy black pj's and jumped into bed dismissing the urge to run to the bathroom and brush my teeth. A sudden wave of tiredness to blame.

After what seemed like hours of slipping in and out of consciousness, i finally herd Charlie sneak in. I pulled back the blankets and felt him snuggle in, his tiny fingers coiling round my hair like usual. I smiled and covered him up.

" Night Bwa ".

" Night Charlie ... "

Tomorrow would be the beginning of the school year for Charlie and me. But it would also be the beginning of a new life.

Waking up, having breakfast with Charlie and riding to school had been the easy part of the day. Actually finding and entering the schools office had been the hard part.

I couldn't put into words how i felt the moment i walked into the high school. Every teenager in the long main hall stopped and eyeballed the newcomer. For the first time in my life i wished that i could just fade into the background and be invisible. Normally i was quite a loud person, but i think that was all about to change. I could feel people's eyes borrowing into the back of my skull, hear them whispering assumptions and guesses about me, starting rumor's and commenting on my appearance. Most of what i herd was good but there was the odd mocking comment.

My pace quickened subconsciously as i ran into the office slamming the door behind me. I was safe from the stares ... At least for a little while.

" Hello, Can i help you ? " A chirpy blond haired women chirped at me from behind the sanctity of her desk.

I had to admit, she startled me.

" Uh, Yeah, um i'm-i'm new here and i was told to come here to get my schedule ? ".

" You must be ... Isabella ? Isabella Fitzroy ? " She muttered as she pulled a large blue box out from under her desk and started to flick through the papers inside.

" Isabella Marie Fitzroy. I have your things right here. Your schedule, a map and a list of lunch time activities, clubs and after school sports. "

I picked up the papers and eyed them wearily. Gym was first then biology, followed by English, Government, Trigonometry and Spanish. It was a good order, all except gym of course, that was never good. When you had no hand-eye coordination to walk in a straight line, it was never good to try and play sports of any kind. The students at this school would find that out fast.

" Thank you " I murmured and left the office, about to slowly make my way to what no doubt would be my crowning for ' Clumsiest Newcomer '.

I kept my head down the whole way, trying hard not to draw any more attention to myself that i already had.

The ball was passed to me twice during the gym game of Volleyball. Both times i smacked it away in the wrong direction and was glared at by the other players in my team. I did warn them not to pass me the ball ... It was there fault that they didn't listen.

_**Gym was survived. Now Biology. **_

The classroom for biology was surprisingly large. The students all sat in two's, each with there own set of aged look equipment. I approached the teachers desk my whole body shaking.

" Uh, excuse me sir ? "

The teachers head turned toward me and smiled.

" You must be ... Isabella ? The new girl. "

I flinched at the name " Just Bella. "

" Class !! Please can i have your attention ... NOW ! ".

The class fell silent, all there attention now focused on me and the teacher Mr .... Conway.

" Everybody this is our new addition. Miss Isabella Fitzroy. "

My name had bairly left the teachers lips when the only boy in the class to not pay attention decided to join in the party. He had scruffy bronze hair and the most beautiful topaz eyes i had ever seen, the only pair of topaz eyes i had ever seen. But the one thing that shocked me was his gaze. He looked at me with such pain ... with shock. I locked eyes with him and held my breath. It was intense. He didn't even seem to blink.

" There's an empty seat next to Mr. Cullen at the back, Miss Fitzroy. "

I nodded automatically and slowly paced up to my seat, my eyes still locked with the boy. I didn't know why i couldn't look away ... It was as if my eyes where glued to his. My cheeks would no doubt be bright red. I was entranced, bemused and embarrassed all in the one go.

" Bella ? " The boy asked cautiously.

" Yes ? " I said breathlessly. I had finally remembered how to breath again.

" My -- I'm Edward Cullen. "

" Nice to meet you, Edward. "

The interaction stopped there. The rest of the hour i hide myself behind a curtain of hair, only stealing a few glances at the god that sat next to me. Edward on the other had tapped his hands and feet impatiently, his eyes never leaving the door. He wanted to leave.

Minutes later he got his wish.

The bell rang and Edward Cullen was out of the classroom faster than i could blink.

I didn't see Edward the rest of the day, not even at lunch. I arrived back home with a horrible feeling of abandonment. I had only known the guy an hour and already i felt like i never wanted to be away from him. I wanted to be with him every second. This would be something that i'd have to keep to myself of course. If my mother found out i found a crush on my first day, i'd never hear the end of it.

Inside the house i could hear several voices. My mothers voice was in the mix and she sound happy ... too happy. Something was going on in the kitchen.

" Mom, do you have comp-- " The end of my sentence faded into the air, as i froze in shock in the door way to the kitchen.

Edward Cullen stood at the dinner table unpacking my mothers best china. For an instant, i felt genuine joy at seeing him again. But it slowly dissolved into confusion.

" Hello again Bella. " he said in a voice like velvet. I could already feel my cheeks going red.

" H-Hay Edward. "

But Edward wasn't here alone. Six other teenagers were standing around him each one looking like they had just came directly from a movie set. Of the three boys, one was big-muscular like a serious weight lifter big, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was even taller still with long black hair and really, he resembled a bull-doser. He was the odd one out. He had a more tan complexion than the others.

The girls were beautiful. The tallest one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on America's Next Top Model, the kind that made every girl around her take a massive hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden blond gently weaving to the middle of her back. The next was a short pixie-like girl, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction but down. The last girl looked the youngest. She was of average height and had beautiful chocolate brown hair which curled into ringlets at the bottom. She again was the odd one out. She had slightly more color about her and her eyes were nothing like the others. In fact they were surprisingly similar to mine.

But the question was, Why were they all in my kitchen unpacking and washing the china ?

" What are you all doing here ? ... Not that its not okay but i just met you today, and i don't know any of you. " I scanned my eyes over the others then rested my eyes on Edward.

" Bella, sweety " Susan chirped in. I knew she'd have to get a word in somewhere " You never told me you had made such nice friends !".

" Su-mom, you never gave me a chance. I just got in. "

" Where have you been ? " I was expecting that.

" I forgot my way home and had to wait for my guidance counselor to show me the way back here. "

Edward laughed and gave me a crooked smile which i fell in love with almost instantly. " I could drive you home if you want ? ".

Those had been the magical words my mom had been waiting for " That would be wonderful, Edward. Wouldn't it Bella, love ? "

I nodded my head robotically, still stunned by Edwards presence in my house.

" I'll leave you alone with your friends, Bells. " Then she left. I could already feel my heart going into overtime. I couldn't speak either. Instead i moved closer to Edward and smiled like a goof. I think he got the message.

" I'm guessing you want an explanation ? And perhaps a formal introduction to the rest of my family ? "

I nodded again " And explanation would be good. "

" Bella, this is my brothers Jasper and Emmett. Jacob here is my cousin. Then we have my sisters Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee, but for ease you can also call her Nessie. "

" Like the Loch-Ness Monster ? " I ruffled my nose.

They all laughed like i cracked a funny joke. " Yes " Renesmee giggled in a high pitched voice like bells. I smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye i could see Edward's smile fade as he reach his hand out for mine, he had a determined look in his eyes.

That's when the fire started.

_" And so the lion fell in love with the lamb " i herd Edward mumble._

_" What a stupid lamb " I sighed. _

_" What a sick masochistic lion. "_

_The scene changed._

_" My hand is burning " " I screamed as i watched myself seize on the floor. It was like watching a movie. But suddenly i could feel the same pain the me on the floor was feeling. It was like fire._

_" The fire ! Someone stop the fire ! " Both of us screamed._

_" Carlisle ! Her hand. " I didn't recognize the voice._

_" He bit her. " Another new voice commented, he sounded repulsed._

_" Edward, you have to do it. " _

The fire suddenly stopped, along with the images. I became aware of my surroundings again and realized i was on the floor.

Everyone was around me, there faces plastered with concern. I attempted to sit up but found myself held down. The last thing i remembered before the darkness took me was a question passing through my lips.

" Edward, who's Carlisle ?. "


	3. Your Carlisle

**Return Of The Century**

**Chapter 3 - Your Carlisle....**

**This is just a transition chapter, guys !**

**BPOV**

Shocking white flooded my vision as I cracked open my eyes, reality was coming back into focus and good god was it bright. I slammed my eyes closed again my head feeling like it would combust at any given moment. I herd a croak of pain and only after i regained my surroundings did i discover that it was actually me that had made it. I couldn't understand why everything was so bright. It wasn't natural. I remembered hitting my head as i went down... I remembered the images I had seen during my unconscious time, And i remembered asking a question, a question, that if Edward remembered I had asked.... would be questioning me on later on in the day.

" Edward... ? " I mumbled barely loud enough for anyone let alone Edward to hear. That's why i was surprised when a pair of strong hands gripped my shoulders and a blurry face filled my vision.

" Its ok, Bella. I'm still here. " Edward had stayed with me. He hadn't freaked out when i passed out. Like any normal teenage boy would have done. Down goes the girl, out goes the boy never to be seen again.

" You stayed. " I said sounding rather silly. Thank you captain obvious, the little voice that chirped at the boundary's of my subconscious commented. I must have concussion or perhaps something worse. I had never experienced such confusion and such vision difficulty before, and i fell a lot. I was the clumsiest one in the family after all, this would go into the scrap book as number one in the top ten ' Bella's best trips ' book. Susan kept it in her wardrobe, it had been a joke at the time but eventually, as she saw i was going to be a very careless child, she kept it and added to it every time I fell over. Eat your heart out mother.

" I was worried about you, Bella. We took you to the hospital, you had a pretty bad head injury. " That would explain it in a nut shell. The brightness... The white. I was in a hospital and nearly every hospital i had ever been in was notoriously white.

" It's bright. " I reiterated out loud for Edward to hear. I knew i was squinting in a very obvious manner, so that little statement would give him an indicator as to why i was doing it. I must have looked to silly.

" Yes, " He laughed a laugh that made my heart skip a beat. " It is, but you can leave soon. Just as soon as my father gives to a check. "

I squinted again, trying desperately to blink away the blurry-ness coating my vision. I smiled when i was successful... That's when i saw him, the man i had seen previously in my... vision, dream? Whatever it was. It was him. He had the same sticking blond hair and pale skin. His eyes were the same honey gold that Edward's were.

" Carlisle. " I whispered my voice wavering and scared. My dreams were playing out in front of my eyes. " Your-Your Carlisle. "

The man smiled a kind, warm doctor smile and moved closer, his beauty even more ravishing. I could see that the whole family had that trait. Drop dead gorgeous-ness.

" Yes, Bella... Did Edward tell you about me? " He said softly but stopped abruptly as Edward shot him a glance that said, ' Don't push it.' Carlisle covered it up expertly, but Bella had saw it. She was fast. " It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Fitzroy. Edward has told me all about you. "

I turned confused eyes onto Edward then returned the glance back to Carlisle, " I only just meet your son, how could he have told you all about me? ". The both laughed like I had cracked a bad joke and the were laughing just to humor me, " You can learn a lot about a person in one day, Bella. It could almost be like a life-time. " He was going Yoda on me. Cryptic seemed to be the Cullen Middle name.

" Right. " I replied, making it look like I had understood. Time for I change of subject I think, " When can i leave ? " I rattled on almost to fast. I didn't want to offend him but I really did hate hospitals, the sooner my carcass was out this place... the better.

" As Edward said, just as soon as I've checked you out. Everything should be fine. " I grinned in relief then subconsciously rested my body against Edward who now sat next to me in a protective manner. I felt safe in that moment. I belonged there. In his arms. His chest was hard, unusually so... But that didn't matter, why did I have to make a scene out of something so silly. It could be something simple like, he worked out a lot.

Carlisle went about his checks, the cold metal of his stethoscope sending a momentary chill up my spin. I was fine in the end, just like he said and was released from the hospital less than a minute after he had finished his check.

Currently I sat curled up, shot gun in Edward's car. He had offered to take me home. He was a gentleman after all. He speed-ed down the snowy road and rounded then bend into my drive with skill. I was whisked out of my chair and carried into my house with little protest. I was tired, even after all the sleep I had had at the hospital. It had been a good few hours I was told. Susan was sitting in the living room when i got in, her concerned hands embracing me the moment she got the chance. Edward didn't put me down though, he only did so when i was safely in my own room. He lay me down gently then sat on the corner of my bed. I pulled him closer, enjoying the contact we had had earlier that day. He didn't resist in fact, he let himself be pulled and even rested his head against my hair.

I took in a deep breath, taking in as much of his scent as my lungs could possibly handle, it was intoxicating. " Will you stay? " I asked hopefully, my eyes gazing up in the puppy dog fashion. He nodded in return to my question and snuggled closer to me, his hands rapping back around me. I was in pure-bliss in that moment.

" I have a confession to make, " I decided to admit in that moment. I felt he needed to know what i was going to sat, in order for our relationship to grow. " I may have only known you for a day, but i feel like i have known you my whole life. " I was rewording what Carlisle had said earlier. It made my words sound more confident than i really felt.

" I feel the same, Bella. " He said eventually, after a period of dead silence. I didn't know if that was what I was expecting to hear but rather what I wanted to hear.

" You'll stay? " I said, without thinking my words through clearly. I was nearly asleep, so that accounted for it. My parents would flip if they knew a boy was staying the night, it didn't matter how responsible that boy may be, it was just... Banned.

" I'll always going to stay with you, my little lamb. " I didn't have enough time to process his words, before i fell into the darkness of sleep.

**A big thank you to a wonderful person who emailed me and spurred me on to write this chapter, This chapter is dedicated to you !!**


	4. It Begins

Return Of The Century.

Chapter Four - It Begins ...

I woke up the next morning, my bed minus one. I rolled over to the spot where Edward should have been and was met with an empty space, slightly ruffled from where he had been lying. I sighed and reluctantly pulled myself up and out of bed. My hair was like a bird-nest, bits of hair poked out in every direction. In summary I looked like an escaped convicted. I didn't normally look like this in the morning, but I guess I must have had a rough night.

I dragged my feet to the bathroom and did the necessaries. Then made my way back to my bedroom and pulled on my clothes for the day. It took slightly longer doing my hair than I had hoped but by the time I was done, I looked ... Okay. I could smile the mouth-watering scents of the Mom's morning breakfast and broke into a sprint down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I must have looked wild, because when Susan turned around her eyes grew to the size of sauce pans. The plate in her hand waved slightly, it looked as if she might have dropped it if I hadn't relieved her of it.

" Honey, are you feeling okay ? " She uttered startled.

" I'm feeling hungry as hell, but otherwise... Yeah mom I'm feeling good. " I eyed the crispy bacon and dived at the frying pan, scooping up several slices. Turning around I saw a stack of freshly cooked pancakes and scooped up a few of them as well.

" Are you sure ? You don't normally have much of an appitite in the mornings. " I was scaring her, that was clear. She hadn't moved from the spot I had first seen her in on entering the kitchen.

I smiled as reassuringly as phsyically possible and sat down at the kitchen table next to my little brother Charlie, who grinned at me with a chocolate munchy cereal grin. " Morning... " He mumbled as he threw in another massive spoonful.

That was about the brunt of the conversation I got off of him in the morning. Rolling my eyes, I turned my full attention onto breakfast. It steamed softly. My fork dug into the spongy softness of the pancakes first, pulling apart a rather large peice. I shoved it into my mouth anyway and chewed ferosciously. The flavours seemed like pure even.... Until they suddenly changed. The spongy goodness of my half chewed pancake turned into, what could only be described as dirt. It tasted foul. I spat the chewy mess back onto my plate and stared at it, expecting it to morph into some hidious create. But it didn't it was just pancake.

I tried again this time with a piece of bacon. But as soon as the meat touched my tongue, the same foul taste erupted my taste buds.

" Mom, did you goose up the cooking ? " I asked cautiously. Susan was very proud of her cooking. It had won her compititions in the past.

" What !? No, its done the same was everyday. Don't tell me you don't like the pancakes. They used to be your favorite. Try some bacon. " She said mostly to reassure herself, than me.

" I did. It taste rotten too. Maybe the store you got it from had out of date stock. Did you check its lable ? " I was border line hysterical by the time Susan had opened the fridge door and read the lable aloud.

" No, it's fine. Baby, are you coming down with something ? " She placed the bacon packet on the table and placed a warm hand on my forehead. God she was burning. " God, Bella your freezing. " Her hands moved down to my cheeks as she cupped my face to look at her. " Your not going to school today. Clothes off, PJ's on and bed. "

" What ! No, i have a biology test today ! " Of all the times she decided to let me skip school it had to be today. In all honesty she felt fine. That was no lie. She didn't feel sick, just starving. To her, her temperature was perfectly normal, it was her mother's temperature that was strangly high.

" I don't want you going to school today, Bella.... Please. "

Before, I even got the chance at arguing back the front doorbell jingled lightly signaling that we had a visitor. " Better get that. " Charlie boomed as he jumped off his seat and raced to the front door. He returned moments later with Edward, his tiny fingers wrapped around his right jean leg. " Look who I found. Bella's boyfriend. "

Susan's eyes flickered towards Edward in alarm. " Charlie. Don't say things like that. " She was embarassed and alarmed, great mix. I looked around nervously for a second then noisly scrapped back my chair, making Susan jerk round to look at me. " Well here's my ride. Bye Mom. " I shot out of reach of her extended arm and into Edward's side, grabbing his arm and hauling him away and out to his car. Susan watched us all the way a disaproving look on her face.

" The new Volvo ? Wow you must be rich. " I joked as he opened the door to let me in. The seats were like feathers. I sunk straight into them, my head dipping to rest on the glass window. Edward hopped in next to me and sped off before anyone could stop us.

" How are you today, Bella ? " He asked politely. God... She loved that.

" Starving. " I said simply. My stomach growled in response.

" You should eat something then. " He shot back a crooked smile playing on his lips.... Man, did she love that too. Straight smiles were over-rated.

" Tried, But its like my body's not letting me. Everything tastes like dirt. " I paused for a few seconds wondering if i should continue. After all, he was the sort of guy who would turn the car around and drive straight back if he thought it was necessary. " Susan thinks I'm coming down with something. She says my temperature is way down too. " I risked a glance at Edward after speaking, too see he was mulling it all over. He then reached out and touched my hand. The sensation was wonderful, he was a lot cooler than Susan had been. " You feel nice. " I blurted out before I could stop myself. That was a bit embarrassing. But Edward didn't seem to have noticed. He was too busy switching worried glances from my hand to the road.

" Bella, how long have you been feeling like this ? " Crap. He was worried about this too.

" Look, Edward i really do feel fine. Its nothing. Really. " He was taking that. The car pulled off the road harshly and rolled to a stop.

" Bella, Answer the question. " His eyes were hard and his jaw was set in the way boys normally do when they are angry. She was shocked to say the least, this was a side she had never seen before.

" I- well, Just since i woke up. " She stuttered and closed her mouth. This seemed to spur Edward into action as his eyes softened... Only slightly and he lent forward and kissed my forehead. I could have fainted. But to Edward it looked as if I had just transformed into a werewolf of something. He looked down right terrified... Worried.... Surprised ? The car pulled out of the lay by fast than it had gone in, since Edward had literally put his foot down. She held onto the side of the car as her eyes struggled to keep up with the rapidly passing landscape. One things for sure, they weren't heading in the school's direction. In fact they were going the totally opposite way. The car whirled and zoomed back down the road and up a side turn directly into a wood covered lane. When the Volvo eventually did stop she was looking up at the largest house she had ever seen. Around here anyway...

" Why are we here, Edward ? " I couldn't pull my eyes away from the house.

" This is my house, Bella. I think it's time you saw it and met my parents properly. You have never met Esme. " He exited the car before a could disagree with him. That was annoying, he may have saved me from Susan but who was going to save me from himself ? He gently pulled me from the car and maneuvered me towards the front door of his house. My heart raced with anticipation of seeing the inside of the house but also with fear of meeting Esme. She wanted to make a good impression of Edward's Mother as she hoped she did with his Father. First impressions were always the ones that matter after all, to a parent.

The door creaked open and a burst of vanilla and lavender hit my senses. I inhaled deeply and savored it for a second before pushing on through-out the rest of the house and towards a large living room. Everyone sat around a wide-screen television set, watching what seemed to be CNN on comfy cream sofa's. A look of confusion passed through everyone's expressions but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared and a look of happiness and comfort replaced it. Alice went a step further and bounced from the embrace of Jasper directly over to her.

" Bella !! " She squeaked and bear hugged the life out of her.

" Need... To... Breathe. " Alice let go looking slightly startled but otherwise as hyper as a kid in a candy store.

" Its nice to see you again, Bella ! " She finished and took my hand to pull me over to the empty seat next to her and Jasper. The pulling thing must be a normal thing within the Cullen household. Jasper look perplexed and watched her the whole way.

" Emse, " Edward called to a beautiful women sitting next to Carlisle. " This is Bella, Bella this is Esme. " Esme got up and made her way over, hugging me with the warm only a mother could muster. She was so much like Susan.

" Welcome Bella. " Her voice was as soft and smooth as silk. " Your welcome here anytime. " That was nice. She had just met the women and already she was welcoming her to come back. That was a very, very good sign.

" Carlisle, may I talk to you in the other room for a moment ? " Carlisle nodded and sweeped into the Kitchen with Edward. I couldn't even hear them speaking. I strained my ears to listen... Nothing.

" So Bella. How are you enjoying the snow ? " Renesmee inserted stragetically. She must have noticed.

" I'm not really one for it. Any cold, wet thing.... I don't- " She shivered and made a face to convey her point. Renesmee laughed and nodded,

" I used to know someone like that. " She smiled and looked down almost sadly. Carlisle took that moment to re-enter the living room, everyone's eyes fell on him.

" Bella may I see you upstairs ? I just want to do a quick check-up, if you would allow me ? " Edward had told him about my not-illness. Why was everyone making such a big deal out of it ? It wasn't like she was dying or anything. It was just some freak thing that affected her appiteite and in Susan's opinion, her temperature, though Bella suspected that Susan had been the one who was ill. She was freakishly warm and that was not the normal.

" Edward told you. " It wasn't a question, it was a statement but Carlisle nodded anyway. " I really am fine. " I added in my last attempt to waver him.

" Humor me. "

So I did. He checked my temperature... several times, and noted them down in a plain black notebook. He then proceeded to test my blood pressure and somethings, I wasn't even sure about. In the end he gave me an apple, " Edward told me you were hungry. " He extended the apple towards me and my stomach rolled. I was hungry, that was a certainty. It was getting to the point of pain, in fact. But the apple held no allure for me.

" No, that you Dr Cullen. " He smiled slightly for the first time since the tests began.

" Call me Carlisle. " He paused. " Eat Bella, Doctors orders. "

Gingerly, I reached for the apple and took a small bit. The same scenario as breakfast, reenacted. I spat the apple back out into my hand and studied it. " I'm sorry Dr... Carlisle but i can't eat this. " I got up from the chair I had been previously sitting in and pushed the half chewed pieces into the small bucket and then dropped the apple on top of it. I felt embarrassed. He looked concerned.

" Wait here for a moment. " And then he was gone, returning with Edward. " Bella... There is something you need to know. "


	5. The Truth Is Out There

Return Of The Century

Samantha - Hay guys ! OK, you have permission to yell at me... I've done exactly what I hate other writers doing. I didn't mean to honest but finding the time is hard and also, I do tend to get side tracked and begin other stories without without finishing others, Yes i suck. But please, If you do enjoy this story and want it to continue please Read and Review.

Chapter Five- The Truth Is Out There.

**BPOV**

Edward and his family were totally and utterly insane... It was official. They talked about vampires and werewolf's like a Teenage girl would talk about hair products. They all had perfectly straight faces - They actually believed what they were saying, which was just a little unnerving. They say crazy people don't know when they are crazy and this situation was defiantly an example of that.

" Vampires ? " I stuttered stunned into a momentary silence, " And... Werewolf's ? I can't believe your being serious here ! ".

They looked at me with such sad eyes, that my heart broke in two. That was obviously not the reaction they had been expecting. " This is nut's... _You_, are all nuts. " I pointed my finger at them, yes I knew it was rude but the situation called for it. " I'm leaving... ". I pulled myself up to my feet and stole a glance in Edwards direction. To tell the truth, he looked destroyed. His eyes glistened with a pain that just stabbed at your heart strings when you looked at them.

" I am sorry, but this is just too much. " I whispered and looked down at my feet. Maybe my reaction had been a little harsh. After-all they were telling me this is confidence. " Edward, this just can't be true. Your trying to tell me you guys are vampires, And that you... " I pointed my finger again at Jacob accusingly, " Are a werewolf, shape-shifting whatever from Le grush... La Doosh !? ".

" That would be La Push. " He corrected with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him. Why did these people have that effect on me ?

Edward moved in closer and wrapped his cool arm around my shoulders. I felt reassurance in that small show of affection. " Do you trust me ? " He whispered into my hair, his velvety voice just reaching my ear. I nodded into his chest, momentarily unsure but then suddenly confident. I allowed him to lead me out of the room and along an egg shell white hall and into what I must assume, was his bedroom... Minus, well, a bed.

But once my eyes focused onto what was decorating nearly every part of the room, my heart sped up and I gasped, pulling away from immediately. My eyes blinking fast as they struggled to take in and except what I was looking at.

Covering the walls were photographs... of me, of us. Me and Edward, together in different poses, different places. Happy and smiling, some with a young child in them. I didn't remember any of the photo's being taken, let alone been to the locations in them. I moved along the wall and watched as the version of me in the pictures changed. Instead of my warm chocolate brown eyes, a pair of vibrant red eyes looked back at me, then eventually a pair of topaz gold eyes in the last set of photo's. They looked just like the Cullen's eyes.

Everything about the girl in the photo's had changed by the last set of photo's with the unusual eyes. The 'me' in the photo's looked more like a pale runway model than the laid back, ' Keds' wearing me of the first photo's.

" How do you have these ? " I said in a small voices, this was even more than too much. It was over-powering all my senses. That just couldn't be me in all the photo's. I didn't remember any of them and as for the last few photo's that wasn't even possible for her to look like that... Ever.

" This is you, Bella. " He admitted through gritted teeth as though he was even more nervous than I felt. But he was trying to be careful with his words, " This is you from before. "

" Before what !? " I screeched, all this giving me a major headache. The dull throb was becoming more of a stronger ache.

" Before you died, " A small voice answered for Edward from behind me. I whipped round in a flash to face a teary eyed Renesmee, i watched a single glistening tear fall from here eye and down her cheek. " You died right in front of me. For me. I couldn't save you. " Renesmee was full out crying by the end. Her eyes turning a veiny red.

" I - I... " I couldn't form any sort of words. My head was hurting too much. But I tried, " I need... to sit down. " But instead of waiting to be lead over to a comfortable chair or sofa, my legs gave way. Edward caught me in a quick swipe. It did hurt a little, he had arms like rocks. There would no doubt be bruises forming.

" Bella, love are you okay ? " Edward continually muttered but I couldn't focus enough to reply. The pain was so intense that it was all I could think about. The sensation was suddenly familiar, it was like the fire from before. It started in my head and was slowly working its way down my body. I could practically feel my heart pounding against my chest. " Oh god, make it stop ! " I screamed as the fire began to burn my arms.

" Edward, its too late. Its starting. " Now, that i heard during a moment of strong lucidity. What the crap was starting. What was happening too her ? Was she dying ? It sure as hell felt like it. She was trapped in her own mind with only pain and the thudding of her heart. Today was defiantly not a good day.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I returned to consciousness. Everything detail seemed razor sharp. I could see tiny pieces of dust floating in the air, things a normal person should never see. I felt a pressure on my left hand and whipped my head round to see who it was. Edward. He sat in the comfortable chair I had set my eyes on before my little... episode.

" How are you feeling, love ? " He asked in a soft voice. But I didn't want to pay attention to that at the moment. It was like I had had my eyes closed the whole time I had been with Edward. Looking at him now, he looked even more like a mythical being. He was beautiful. I know I said that a lot but, he truly was... Stunning. Edward raised his hands and placed them on either side of my face and pulled my face to look him in the eyes. " Bella, focus. "

" But your so beautiful. " I whispered breathlessly.

" Bella, please just focus on what I'm telling you. " It sounded desperate, so I tried. " Something is happening to you. But we can't stop it, so all we can do is be there for you and explain to you why its happening. " He was going to explain. Explaining was good. Answers were good.

" When a human turns into a vampire its a long grueling process. It normally takes around 3 days. But then it's over. But Bella, your died a vampire and were reborn as a human but the vampire gene, if you will was still there. It was part of you when you died. It was recessive, and didn't effect you. But its got to the point where it is becoming the dominant gene once again. Love, your slowly turning into a vampire... Like me. But its not going to take three days. "

" How long... " I coughed as I began to feel weak again.

" It could be weeks, maybe months. But it won't come all at once. The episodes will be erratic and could happen at anytime. Each time a part of the human you will be changed into a.. vampire. Your appetite was the first to go naturally. But now I can tell your vision has changed too. "

Being a vampire couldn't be as bad as Edward was making it out to be. Having vision so clear you could see the smallest detail in objects was awesome. But the whole changing process wasn't much fun. It was then she noticed with a little shocked gasp that she believed what Edward and his family were trying to tell her. She was becoming a vampire and had lived a life before the one she was living now. That was slightly... unusual.

" I can't believe all this is real. " I laughed nervously to myself. Edward gave my hand a quick squeeze in reassurance, and began to stroke my hair, I tilted my head into his caress. " How do I remember, who I was before ? "

" We can help you with that. Show you things from your old life and see if it triggers anything. Like before, when you remembered Carlisle ? " I nodded. I had passed out in my kitchen and had remembered some unusual things. I thought it had just been my imagination but it had actually been a memory.

" I just have one question ? " I said my eyes falling from his face to study the blanket that I was curled up in. " Am I anything like I was before ? "

" There are a few differences but you are, my Bella. I thought I had lost you.... "

I grasped his hand mid stroke and kissed it gently taking in his scent as I did so, god it intoxicated me.

" I love you, Edward. "

" I love you, My Bella.


	6. Call Me Speedy

Return Of The Century

Samantha - Next Chapter UP !! I'm on holiday so I've got time to update another story. I even started a new story with 'Vampire Diaries'.I hadn't seen any story like the one I had the concept for so.... Hehe I posted one ! But anywho away from that Vampire world and into the Twilight universe. Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter :)

Chapter Six- 

A whole week had passed without a single attack. Bella was please at that fact. Turning into a vampire at a decreased speed certainly was a pain, but it did have its perks. For one, having excellent vision was just a refreshing change. She didn't feel so insecure anymore. For example, Popular kids at school lived off of there looks. They needed to look great in order to feel great. There faces covered in enough make-up a shovel couldn't even scrap it off. But as Bella silently observed everyday when they walked past flicking hair in all directions and pouted there lips, she noticed that really they didn't look all that good. Her new vision allowed her to see the cracks in the surface of there skin, the redness of there ruined skin just under the surface of the make-up and the uneven colour of there foundation. To an ordinary pair of eyes they appeared flawless, but to her eyes and the Cullen's they looked terrible. Worse than the kids who didn't wear all that make-up, at least there skin was all the same colour.

Then there was her appetite that was slightly more of a problem. When everything tasted as appetising as a bowl of mud it was hard to eat anything. Alice and Esme had tried giving her all sorts of food and drink ranging from Rice to Noodles and Coffee to Cola. Nothing worked. It all tasted the same. For a brief moment at the start of the week, Bella had totally broken down. She was starving but what her body was craving she couldn't eat and what her taste buds wanted, according to Carlisle, she couldn't stomach as of yet. Blood.

After a few dead end plans, Bella finally had no other option. Bella just had to force feed herself food, she couldn't afford to loose anymore weight.

It was Monday afternoon. Bella sat at the Cullen table as usual laughing and joking with everyone. Edward sat smiling with his arm around her the whole time. He never seemed to stop smiling lately, it was really good to see that he was opening up. Bella couldn't help but feel a bit guilty this lunch time though. Everyone at the table could see the struggle she went through trying to eat, she took her time, stopped when the dry heaves began and only ever eat half of what she was given. Today, though the whole family had sat down and began chomping away on a and cake swishing it down with cans of cola or bottels of fruit juice, even Edward. They had obviously planned this. Bella looked confused then shocked, then slightly angry.

" What are you guys doing !? " She whispered under her breath.

" Your so unobservant, Bella. " Alice giggled and continued to bit her pizza. " We're eating. "

Bella couldn't help but laugh at Alice, she could be so..... Nevermind. " Yes, Alice I can see that. But what I don't understand is, why ? Renesmee and Jacob I get but everyone else ? " Renesmee and Jacob kept their heads down practically burying into the burgers they held steadily in their hands.

" You have to endure it, so now so do we. " Edward stated and smiled.

" No arguing. " Emmett tried to say in a serious voice but ended up just laughing at himself. Everyone joined in. Bella wasn't going to argue with them. She was really happy they would do that for her. Lunch continued on like that, Emmett cracking every terrible joke there was going around and Rosalie smacking his head in an effort to shut him up. It just wasn't happening.

When the bell went, they all got up in sync and dumped there excess food in the bins closest to the table. They then followed suite and placed there trays on the tray racks. But that's when Bella started to feel funny. It started off with just a feeling of numbness in her feet, so she didn't say anything. But as they continued to walk from the lunch hall, the feeling began to make its way up her legs and kept going until it hit her head and started to make her feel light-headed.

" Edward, I think... " She tried to say but the pain chose that time to flare. She screamed and her legs buckled. Someone caught her but she couldn't open her eyes to see who it was, she was in too much pain.

* * *

Cool air made the fire that seemed to be corsing through her veins dime slightly. She was outside that was for sure. She was glad that someone had taken her outside. She also hoped that it would be Edward and his family that had taken her outside and away from the school, this would have been too hard to explain.

The fire started to leave her, and awareness returned. She was cradled against someone, when she opened her eyes she could see the gray-sky and the tips of Edwards bronze hair. Edward had sat and cradled her through the whole ordeal.

" Edward ? " She mumbled and tried to pull herself up, Edward aloud her and helped her to her feet. " It happened again, and at school ! "

" Its ok, love. We delt with that. " That was good to hear.

" Whats changed !!? " Alice bounced with enthousiasm. Since Jacob was around she couldn't see as much as she used too. She normally took Jasper to a quite location to have and do a once over on everything.

Bella looked down at herself, " I don't think its physical. " She honestly didn't know what it was this time.

" Come on, we should go seen Carlisle. "

" Okay. " Bella said and took a step forward, before she knew what was going on she seemed to be flying forward. When she maneged to stop, she fell over a log that hadn't been in her way before. " What the heck ? " She looked around herself and noticed that she was in a totally different place than she had been before, they had been in a clearing and now she was in a forest, minus the Cullens.

Edward was first to appear, his strong arms pulled her up to her feet with a beaming grin. " Your fast, love. "

" RACE !! " Emmett boomed when he came into view. " WE NEED TO RACE. RIGHT NOW ! "

Bella laughed and took a quick glance at Edward, he winked and she took that as a go ahead. " Your on ! "

" Just don't fall over anything. " He laughed and led her over to a rock. " This is where we start, the house is where we finish. "

" I'll make sure not to fall over you at the finish line. " OOOOOOooooooh, that was a good one. Emmett wouldn't be too please she had finally got a one up on him.

" That's what you think. "

" THREE...... TWO...... ONE. " Alice paused dramatically, " GO !! "

Emmett and Bella shot away in a cloud of dirt and twigs. Emmett seemed to be laughing as loud as he possibly could and Bella wasn't even really even trying to run fast, it just seemed to come so easily to her. She felt as though her legs were bairly moving yet with quick glances to the side she could see that she was a good two foot in front of Emmett.

" I'm winning !! " She squelled and dodged another tree that was directly in her way, it was effortless.

Bella could see the Cullen house just up ahead, snow delicately topping the edges of the roof. She began to run faster, if that was even remotely possible and barreled through the tree's and into the backyard and inventually straight into the front room of the Cullen house. When she stopped, she noticed everyone else was had already arrived, most likely taken the car. Emmett and herself after-all had taken the long route.

" I knew you'd WIN !! " Alice screamed into her ear as she hugged Bella. " Emmett isn't as fast as he would like to believe. Its Edward who is the fast one. "

Bella returned the hug and eyed Edward as he patiently waited for his sister to finish. When the hug seemed to be finished, Edward stepped into Alice's place and kissed her, " Well done, love. "

" Thanks. Hay at least I can say I bet Emmett before I even turned into a full vampire. "


	7. Changed For Good

**Return Of The Century.**

**Samantha - **For those of you who don't read any of my other stories all re-type what I have in them all. Service is open as usual I have took time to write the rest of these stories and have them fully typed up and ready so... Whahoo !

**Chapter Seven - Changed For Good.**

**Bella **was overwhelmed with happiness. In every possible sence of the word. She was so much stronger. Even though she hadn't eaten in a week, she was still running on full capacity. She understood that part of things wouldn't last forever of course and it was only a matter of time before she would have to force something down, but until that moment came she was taking full advantage of all the time she had not having to waste time preping meals and eating them.

Her body had under gone everything but the psychical changes. But Bella knew the rest was going to happen soon. A tension had begun to build in her small body. Her skin tingled and her eyes stung, all tell tail signs. When the complete change finally happened, it felt scary to know she would eventually have to leave her family... Her oh so ditsy mother, Rule orientated Father and of course her too smart for his own good little brother. It would take more than a little getting used to, but to know she had another family to help her through it made it much better.

Bella groaned as she rolled over and let the sunlight hit her face. It didn't feel warm on her skin at all, just intusive. Throwing the blankets off, she thumped over to the window and pulled the curtains closed angrily. Too bright.

The bed rushed up to meet her body as she delicatly leaped onto the soft sheets and snuggled into there coolness. No more clumsy Bella, she laughed to herself and flopped onto her back reaching for her alarm clock which beeped softly to itself. Pulling it to her face Bella peeked at the time on the frogs stomach... Nearly eleven. Pretty late in the morning for her to just be waking up. Now that she was fully awake and functioning however, it left her a good amount of time to plan the rest of the day.

Alice had wanted to take her shopping and Rosalie was more than happy to lend a hand in dragging her away from the safe confines of her home out into the harsh light and money hungry stores.

Edward had wanted to catch a movie. Currently at the local theatre house some old movies from her first life were playing. Bella was exited to join him and see if she could remember watching the movie the first time.

Then finally, Renesmee had begged to have a ' Family Night ' and to be completely truthful, Bella really wanted that too.

So mentally Bella schedualed her day :-

_- Shopping_

_- Movie_

_- Family Night_

Deciding she should start thinking about getting ready, Bella leaped off the bed and headed straight to her closet at lightening speed. Turning into a vampire did have its perks.

Once the right close had been chosen and put on, Bella tighed her brown locks into a loose pony-tail and left her bedroom and went into the kitchen out of habit. The whole house was so bright she had to squint her eyes.

When the house phone began to ring and vibrate in its holder, Bella grabbed it and thrust it told her ear.

" Hello. "

" Bella I knew you were awake. " Squeeked a voice on the other end of the line.

" Mornin' Alice. "

" I'm glad you decided to come shopping with us. I really need to update you wardrobe. "

" But you just got me new clothes. " Bella replied half shocked, half amused.

" Yes, yes. But you have to understand fashion... It changes constantly. "

Bella laughed softly and liked how it echoed around the empty house. Both her Mom and Dad had taken Charlie ice fishing and that ment having to get up at the crack of dawn. Lovely.

" We will pick you up in ten minutes. And I'll get Edward to book the movie... Oh and inform Renesmee she has to plan out Family Night. "

" Man, your a star Alice. "

" I know. " She giggled in reply. " See you soon. "

Phone calls were always simple with Alice. You were on and off the phone with ease. No confusion or misunderstandings.

Bella placed the phone back in its holding and smoothed down the front of her tan tie-up jumper, tightening the knot so it wouldn't come undone. Today called for her beige Ugg boots which were warming under the radiator. A rush of warm enveloped her feet as she pulled them out and slid her feet inside.

She was ready to go and Alice was on her way. Shopping... Fun.

The movie had jogged a few memories thankfully, and of course the two and a half hours of snuggling had been wonderful too.

Currently, Family Night was underway. Renesmee had chosen a variety of family orientated games including a game of charades which Emmett had taken a particular shine too. They had even played a game of poked which had sadly been short lived due to Jaspers wicked Lie detecting skills. Alice and Edward were champion cheats so had been excluded from most games but through-out the night everyone had learned to by pass there gifts and had allowed them to play once more by blocking thoughts from Edward and Confusing Alice's visions. They were no match for Bella though.

" I think we should play charardes again. " Emmett suggested after Renesmee had ran out of games on her list.

" You like that game way to much, Mister. " Rosalie said giving him a playful nudge.

" Its a very good game. " He shot back faking a pout.

" Okay then. Lady fish nets you can start. "

Silence had fallen after Rosalie had finished speaking all eyes falling on Alice. " Yes that is you, Alice. " She cleared up to her oblivious sister.

" Fish nets are in Fashion I'll have you know." Alice shot back defensively as she got to her feet and shot to the middle of the room." For that, I'm giving you a hard one. "

Alice raised her hand and held up three fingers.

" Three words !" Emmett yelled clearly back into the swing of the game.

" Devil Wears Prada. " Edward anwsered which was closely followed by a chorus of sighs.

" Oh, Edward. " Alice cried as she stomped her foot and returned back to her seat.

" You let it slip up here', " Edward pointed to his head, " So I let it slip down here. " He then concluded to point at his mouth.

" Bella its your turn. " Emmett interjected, " up, Up, UP ! " Man, he really did love the game too much.

" Okay. "

Bella took up her position and held up two fingers.

" Two words !" Thank you king of charades, Bella thought.

Bella began to act out what she had decided would be a book. But as she raised her arms her whole body began to tingle and slowly heat up until her whole body felt like it was on fire. She crumpled into herself in agony.

" Falling !... Uh, Dropping. No, Withering ? Oh, Wuthering Heights !" Emmett continued seemingly oblivious to the fact she was no longer acting.

It wasn't until Bella shreiked and Japser flew to her side feeling her pain that everyone else seemed to realise what was happening and snap into action, rushing to her side and forming a tight circle around her.

" Alice, hold her arms down. Emmett, her feet. She could hurt herself. " Carlisle barked orders, Edward automatically held Bella's head to his lap and attempted to sooth her.

" Bella... Bella try and focus on my voice. " She honestly tried to focus on her boy friends voice but she could bairly stop herself from screaming let alone anything else. With effort, Bella managed to stop her legs from kicking but her upper body still jerked in pain. " That's it love. Your doing great."

As Bella lay there, her skin paled and her hair curled slightly, developing that hollywood sheen in the process. Bella was changing before there eyes faster than they had ever seen. The Cullen's hadn't anticapted her change would all happen at once, or even this soon. As her eyes flicked open and closed, everyone caught sight of the two blood red orbs underneith.

" Nearly there, Bells." Edward continued to cox as her body began to still and her breathing slowed.

" Her hearts stopping. " Renesmee said as she placed her hands over her mothers heart.


	8. Its an all new world

**Return Of The Century**

**Samantha - **Well a bit disappointed, I must admit. Only Two reviews and a horrible 65 hits. That was a blow. What I am now going to do is post another chapter but I am only going to update again if i get at least 5 reviews. I'm not asking for much. If every single of of you 65 hitters reviewed that would have been crazy but asking for only 5 is reasonable I think. I just like to read what you guys think and not that I'm doing this all for nothing. Now, This is a very short chapter just because it is what I call a inbetweener. Its the little info you need to know before the action.

**Chapter Eight - Its an all new world.**

**Bella** opened her eyes and blinked away a layer of moisture to clear her vision. The first thing she took in was how close the people where crowding round her, It was slightly unnerving to have a bunch of strangers so close. Bella wrinkled her nose in a scowl, who did they think they were that they could get so intimately close.

Bella shot out of the crowd, Her speed temporarily disorentating her. The people looked shocked but didn't make any other movements, As she crouched in the far corner looking more like a wild animal than anything else.

" Bella... Its OK." The black haired pixie girl said slowly as she rose to her feet and put her hands out in front of herself. " No one here wants to hurt you. We're family. "

Family ? ... They were family. Bella nodded slightly and relaxed her stance. Things were so mixed up in her mind that she was hanging onto anything that would make sense. What didn't make sense was why she couldn't remember anything. Her name and age were all fine it was the details that were missing.

" You've turned, Bella. Most of us get a little confused to begin with. " The pixie girl continued, her voice was soothing and familiar so Bella trusted her.

" Turned into what? " Bella questioned, she felt she should be alarmed but something deep down told her it was alright. That it wasn't a bad thing.

" Bella... You transitioned... Into a Vampire. " The pixies face tensed in anticpation of what the reaction might be, but all Bella could do was giggle.

" A vampire, really? Cool. "

That obviously hadn't been the reaction they had all expected. The whole room seemed to relax then. Everybody straightened and laughed. Not laughing at her, Laughing with her. It had made them all happy to know she wasn't going to take the Pre-Madonna angle and freak out.

" Are you remembering? " The bronze haired boy asked cautiously.

Bella smiled slyly, " Edward, right. "

Edward nodded happily and walked all the way to her side. " I thought we were going to have some trouble there. "

" You were. " Bella replied with a seriously look on her face, when his face dropped Bella grinned and cuddled into his side. " I'm kidding. My memory is coming back pretty fast now. Its a bit inconvenient isn't it? You turn into a vampire and a way your body says welcome to the crew is by slapping you with memory loss. "

" You can say that, again!" Emmett boomed as he shot over and picked her up twirling her around the room. " We can finish the game now! ".

Bella actually had other things in mind, like stopping the burning hunger in her throat. " Actually, Emmett. I'm kinda hungry. "

Emmett immediatly put her done, Realization sparking in his face. " Right. Forgot about that... Just love that game. "

" We know. " Carlisle said as he lead Bella away and into the kitchen. " We stored some blood for you that I got at the hospital. If you just sit down, I'll heat it up. "

...

As soon as the blood baggy was thrust in front of her, Bella grabbed it and dug her teeth into the plastic letting the red liquid spill out into her mouth. Blood dribbled down her face and onto her clothes but all Bella could really think about was to drink.

When she finished on the other had, Her cheeks flared with embarrassment as she whipped her hand across her face and looked down at herself. " I was hungry. "

" Yes. It will keep you going until we can measure if its safe to take you out hunting. "

Bella whipped her head round to look at Edward. " Why wouldn't it be safe? "

Edward looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes widened as he began to explain, " Alice had a vision. The Volturi are coming here. They heard news you were alive. "

" And these Volturi peeps are bad because... " Bella didn't quite remember who these infamus Volturi characters were just yet.

" Because the killed you! " Renesmee finished her eyes shining with unshed tears. " The first time you died it was the Volturi who killed you. You wouldn't join them. And they didn't want us to have you. "

No one had ever bothered to tell her how she had died the first time and it really wasn't comforting to know that her murderers were coming to town. What if the events of the past repeated themselves. They couldn't protect her the first time around what makes them think they could this time?

" We let it slip for a second last time. But not this time. We just got you back... Your not leaving me again. " Edward growled as he put two strong arms around her and placed his head on the crook of her neck.

" Do you know what they want ? "

" They want to see if the rumors are true. If you are really back. " Alice drawled like she had repeated it a thousand times.

" Great. This day keeps getting better and better. "


End file.
